Just A Passing Comment
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang says something that hurts Ed's feelings one day, but he doesn't realize it. When Edward stops talking to him, will Roy figure out his mistake and fix it? One-Shot, Parental!RoyEd, Non-Yaoi


A/N: Just a random idea… non-yaoi. It might seem rushed because it is. I didn't spend that much time on it but uh…I hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

Just A Passing Comment

Edward walked into Roy Mustang's office that day, waiting to hear about his next mission. Thoug Roy Mustang was talking to another colonel. One from the South. They stopped talking and looked at Ed.

"Is this kid…your son?" The Colonel asked. "Why did you never tell me?"

Ed stared.

Roy Mustang scowled. "I'm not that old Rick. Besides, that's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The colonel named Rick turned back to Edward, eyes wide. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's great to meet you at last." He said.

"You too." Ed mumbled.

"Well, I'll get going now, Roy. Call me again sometime."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

And he was gone.

Ed stood waiting in front of Mustang's desk as he organized his papers and finally looked up.

"It seems the shorty's back. You're early." He said.

Edward scoffed. "It looked like you're upset that your friend thought you were old enough to have kids."

Roy sniffed. "Oh, that wouldn't upset me. It's the thought of being your father." He smirked. "I'd rather spend a night with a serial killer or shoot myself in the leg instead, than spend twenty-four hours with you." He finished.

Ed looked away.

Maybe that's why…Hohenheim had…left…

Now he looked down.

"Well, anyways, I need you to inspect a house. It's only a few kilometers away from here. Here's the address." He handed him a file.

Ed took it and stared at it.

"You're quiet." Roy looked at him. "Pipsqueak."

Ed didn't answer. "Am I dismissed?" he asked, his face showing no emotion.

Mustang was surprised. Ed had never asked if he was dismissed before.

"Yeah…" he said. "You could go."

Edward was out of the door by the time Roy closed his mouth.

He never noticed the hurt in Ed's eyes.

* * *

It had been two days and Edward hadn't reported Colonel Mustang about the inspection. And since Roy was left wondering, he decided to give a call to Ed and Al's inn.

"Hello?" It was Ed.

"Hey Fullmetal."

"Colonel." Ed responded, his voice tone unnaturally cold.

"Have you inspected that house?"

"Yes."

"Where's your report?"

No answer.

"I expect it tomorrow morning."

"Right." Edward said like he wanted to shut the phone any moment.

"Good." Roy responded, not knowing what else to say.

Ed hung up immediately.

"What's up with this kid?" Roy wondered out loud.

"What's wrong sir?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Not much. Ed's been acting a bit cold for a few days now."

"Well, that's normal." Breda said. "You two don't get along."

Roy looked down. "No, not like that." He mumbled. " I called him pipsqueak two days ago and he didn't respond. And just when I talked to him, he acted as if he didn't want to talk to me at all."

"He'll be here tomorrow, maybe you'll find out what's wrong." Riza said.

_Oh well. Just gotto wait till tomorrow._

* * *

Ed placed his report on Mustang's desk as the crew silently watched the two while pretending to be doing something else. Roy reached out and opened the envelope, rapidly skimming through it. It was perfect as always, not that he suspected anything less.

"Why didn't you come here yesterday?" he asked. "I gave you this mission two days ago."

Ed wasn't looking at him. "You didn't give me any date." He said coldly, but not rudely.

"Hmm…Perhaps you've had a few little things stuck in your mind?"

Ed didn't respond. Or look at him.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"What?"

"Can I leave?"

Roy's eyes widened. He was asking to leave?

The crew members exchanged looks.

"No, not yet." Roy said, trying to sound casual. "How's Al?"

Now Ed was sulking. And he looked king of sad. He didn't respond.

"I said-"

"He's fine."

This time it was Havoc who asked a question. "Any leads, chief?"

"No."

"I'm sure a new one will come up eventually." Fuery added.

Ed was stone-faced. "Yeah." He said in a flat tone.

Lieutenant Hawkeye finally sighed and asked. "Ed, is there something bothering you?"

She received no response. Ed seemed more interested on the view outside than anyone else in the room.

"Ed." She repeated, firing a bullet near him.

Edward didn't even twitch.

"I have to get going." He said. "Al's waiting."

There was definitely something bothering him.

He turned around and began walking, shoulders slightly hunched.

"I haven't dismissed you!" Roy yelled after him.

Edward was pretending not to hear. He opened the door and started walking.

"Fullmetal." Roy ordered.

Nope. Ed was out of the door, and he shut it behind him, not once looking back.

Left eye twitching, Roy brought his hand to his forehead.

"Maybe he had a fight with his brother." Falman suggested.

Roy picked up the phone.

_Maybe._

"Alphonse?" he asked.

"Colonel?"

"Al, did you have a fight with your brother?"

Alphonse sounded confused. "No, we're good. Why? Did something happen?"

"No. Thanks, Alphonse."

Roy put down the receiver. If Ed was good with his brother than the problem must be…

Him.

"What did he say?" Jean asked.

"He said that Ed's the same. I think it has something to do with me." Roy said.

"Why?" Hawkeye asked. "Have you done anything to hurt him?"

"Well, other than the usual teasing, I don't think so. But that's never upset him before. Maybe I should ask Hughes for help…"

* * *

Edward sat on one of the chairs at the library with his brother, reading a book and taking notes. There were lot of books in front of him, some really thick, and some very hard to understand. But that didn't bother Ed. He was used to it and could understand them.

He'd been there for a few hours now. He was so into it that he didn't notice Hughes till he walked and sat in front of him.

"Mr. Hughes." Ed said.

"Hey Ed." Hughes said, smiling. "Wanna take a walk?"

"But-"

"Come on…" he tried again, dragging Edward outside with him. They began walking side by side, down the street.

"So, tell me Ed. Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Kind of." Edward mumbled. "We're trying to find out if it's possible to create a real Philosopher's Stone by using Red Water. It is a possibility but I'm not sure."

Hughes nodded. "And Al?"

Ed laughed. "Oh, you know, the usual. Picking up kittens and stuffing them in his armor."

Maes chuckled. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Ed. He was the same as ever. So was it really Roy's fault?

"How's everything with Mustang?" he asked. "Still bickering?"

Ed suddenly tensed. But he didn't respond.

"Did you two fight?"

Still, Ed was silent.

"Edwa-"

"No." Ed finally said, eyes fixed on the floor. "No, we didn't fight."

"Did he say something that upset you?" he said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's nothing I could blame him for." Ed said, looking away.

"What-"

"Hey Hughes, how's Elycia?"

Maes immediately arched his eyebrows.

"You're trying to change the subject aren't you, mentioning my little angel?" he said, grinning.

Ed chucked. "I gotto go, Alphonse might be looking for me back at the library."

Hughes raised his hand in means to stop him. "Ed-"

Edward turned around and began running. He waved at him with his back turned. "I'll see you later, Hughes! Thanks for coming!"

Maes Hughes sighed, looking after him. So, Roy had done something that had affected Ed. But what could it be?

Perhaps Roy would have to talk with Ed himself.

* * *

"What do you mean "_It's nothing I can blame him for."_? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hughes put on his glasses after cleaning them. "I don't know, Hughes. Maybe you said something as a joke and he took it wrong."

Mustang frowned, bring a hand to his forehead. "Maybe."

Footsteps were heard.

"Hello Edward Elric."

Roy and Maes tensed and stayed hidden on the room they were whose door was halfway closed. That was a General's voice. General Crail.

"Hello." Ed's voice was heard. He must have been going to the cafeteria. It was almost lunch hour.

"How are you?" the General said, his voice cheery.

"I'm fine." Ed said flatly.

"You're under Colonel Mustang jurisdiction, right?"

"Yes."

General Crail scoffed. "That guy only used you as a way to get a promotion, that selfish bastard… I bet he doesn't give a crap about you." The General mumbled.

Mustang's hands curled into fists. "I'm going to kill that bastard…" he whispered through his teeth. Hughes put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I heard that when you were badly injured a few month ago, Mustang never came to visit you but still complained about the paperwork that you gave him. Is that true?"

Hughes shot an angry glare at Roy.

Ed didn't answer him.

The general changed the subject seeing as Ed didn't answer any of his questions. "Anyways, you know, you could always join me and my team. I'd treat you like a father. I wouldn't use you like a piece of trash and make you do my dirty work like that guy does. I'm not a selfish bastard. What do you think?"

There was a little silence as Hughes and Mustang held their breaths to hear Edward's answer.

"No."

General Crail seemed confused. "No? You don't want to reconsider?"

"No."

"Alright then kid, take care."

Footsteps again. "You too, sir."

"I swear I'm going to…" Mustang started. "How dare that bastard of a general-"

"Roy." Hughes cut him.

"What?" he turned back to his best friend.

Hughes seemed kind of…angry.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"What he said."

Oh. Maes was talking about Ed being hospitalized.

"I…" he started. "I had an inspection…."

Maes glared at him. "He was in hospital for two weeks." He said flatly.

"I, uh…okay I didn't visit him…." Roy stared at the ground. "But Ed wouldn't get upset at that. He was fine about it all these months." He said.

"You have to talk to him."

"I will. Now."

* * *

Roy slowly advanced Ed and sat in front of him, a tray in his hands.

Edward didn't look up at him, or didn't show any signs that he noticed him. He continued staring down at his own tray, chewing food in his mouth.

Roy sighed inwardly. Why was he ignoring him?

"Hello, Fullmetal." He said, with a non-cold tone.

"Hi." Ed responded, still not raising his head. Before Roy could say anything, Edward got up from his seat and went to the garbage. He dumped all that was in his tray and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" Roy yelled after him.

Ed stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. "I've finished eating." He said. "I have no reason to stay here. Besides, Alphonse's waiting for me at the library."

Mustang's eye twitched. His patience had run out. He couldn't take the silent-Edward, şgnoring him and being cold all the time. He got up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"Let go of me." Ed said, his tone still cold. He tried to pull his hand from his grasp but Roy had a vice grip.

Mustang squeezed harder and began dragging Ed through his office. Though Edward didn't struggle. Or say a word. The office was empty. Mustang slowly pushed Ed inside and closed the door.

"Sit." He said.

Edward sat on one of the couches as Roy took his own seat behind his desk.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so silent these few days? Or why you're ignoring me?"

Ed was doing the same right now.

Unresponsive and staring at the floor.

"Look at me, Fullmetal."

Nothing.

"I'm ordering you to answer me."

Still nothing.

"I will not tolerate this any longer. I'll court-martial you if you don't respond to me."

Ed didn't raise his head from the floor, and didn't move an inch.

Roy took an empty paper from his desk and began scribbling on it. "I'm really court-martialing you, Fullmetal. This isn't an empty threat. Or maybe I'll tell the higher-ups about your brother's body, I'm sure they'll find that interesting."

It was as if Ed wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

Roy put down the paper. "Is it me?" he asked. "Have I done anything to you? Why aren't you talking to me? Am I that unbearable? Have my teasings got too much?" Roy asked, staring at the boy.

"No." Ed finally talked. "No, it's not you. It's me." He said.

"What?"

"It's not like you want to be here with me." Edward concluded. "You'd rather spend a night with a serial killer or shoot yourself in the leg instead then to be here with me. That's what you said after all."

Realization hit Mustang like a wall of bricks that he actually staggered.

Oh no. It was supposed to be a passing comment. Another usual tease. He hadn't thought much about it.

Edward got up and out of the room.

How stupid could he never been to say that?

Not that he thought about it, it sounded as if he didn't like Ed. Like he didn't see him as a part of his family.

And Ed's father had abandoned him too.

_Oh shit._

Roy felt like pounding his head on a wall. He had to fix this. Ed was feeling unwanted. He needed Hughes's advice. He knew how to handle these things.

He really needed to fix this. And fast.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I know!"

"DUMBASS!"

"I know…"

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry…"

Hughes sighed, staring at his best friend. "You're so ignorant… Ed's father abandoned him and now that you've said that, he might have been thinking that's why his own father left."

Roy Mustang rubbed his forehead. "Argh, I know, I'm an idiot. Gotto apologize and fix this…"

The door to the office snapped open. A soldier breathing heavily entered the room. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is being attacked!" he yelled.

Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes quickly hurried outside. They turned around they alley and there they were. Ed was down on the floor with the attacker on top of him. Edward's head was bloody, as if he'd hit it somewhere. The attacker had a knife in his hand and he was trying to stab Ed with it, while Ed kept the knife from going down in his chest.

Roy wore his gloves and stepped in.

"Move away from my subordinate if you don't want to turn into a pile of ash." He said.

Ed tensed, hearing his voice. But his eyes were glassy. He must have gotten a concussion.

"Hmph." The attacker said. "Why do you care? He's not your son. He's not your brother." he said, kneeing Ed in the ribs, causing him to let go of the knife.

He brought the knife down, but before it could make contact with Ed's skin, there was a snap.

"We might not be related by blood, but he's a part of my family and I care for him!" Roy yelled.

The attacker fell sideways, screaming in agony as he tried to put the fire on his body.

Roy kneeled next to Edward. "Hey Ed? Can you hear me? Edward?"

Ed stared at him through dilated pupils. "Wha?" he slurred.

"Follow my finger." Mustang said, slowly moving his index finger side to side.

Edward didn't follow.

"Right, you have a concussion…" he mumbled and leaned in. "Ed, listen, I'm really sorry about earlier…I didn't mean what I said, I was stupid-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ed cut him with a grin. "Stop actin' so out of character, you're freakin' me out…"

Mustang chuckled. "Thanks…"

Hughes gave him a thumbs up from the side.

He put his arms under Ed's back and legs and began raising him up.

"Hey!" Ed yelled. "Le' me down, what do you doin'?"

Roy sighed. "Infirmary."

"Bu' the ambulance…"

"Ed, the headquarters are right there, there's no need to wait."

Ed scowled. "I can walk on my own."

Mustang glared at him. "Not when you have a concussion, you're hurt."

Edward crossed his arms. "Fine, _dad._" He said, sarcastically.

Roy smirked. "That's my son."

And Ed punched him.

* * *

A/N: Hmm…I thought that'd be less words since I only spend like…2 hours on it something… Anyways, I hope you liked that! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! ;D


End file.
